


In This World or Another

by Artabria



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: Collection of Solavellan (or character-centric) drabbles.





	1. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "the tiniest detail of his days / injured his heart in some new way / and memory kept him in its thrall"

(He laughs and cries until his voice gives up on him. How does he go on now?)

He wakes up from his long sleep, heart overtaken by horror at the sight of the empty husks walking the world.

(The Veil must go. It would burn out the shadows, but they're not relevant).

More than a year later, he curses himself and screams within his mind as he kisses his heart, because this world isn't empty and she will die.

(He walks throught the Eluvians and falls to his knees, wishing for an Arlathan that was free and where she existed).


	2. Falling Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: White

He feels like something inside of him breaks when the doors of the chantry close after her. The still cold and logical side of him whispers that her dead no longer matters, the Breach is closed and her being alive is no longer needed. The Anchor is useless to him.

But his heart is bleeding as he hears the sound of an avalanche in the distance and there’s a silence that permeates everyone in the Inquisition as they run towards safety. He feels numb, like this world is less real than it has ever been since he had woken up.


	3. Tearing Me Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Enemies
> 
> A/N: It wasn't until I posted this drabble here that I noticed the potential disaster that it's the title, XD

Ellana can’t breathe. They call her Herald of Andraste as if days ago they hadn’t been looking at her with hate in their eyes and wishing for her death days, each of them hoping for the honor of separating her head from her body.

Now they’re worshipping her.

So she runs, away from Haven and away from their eyes and their looks and the people claiming that they knew from the start who she was.

She hides among the trees; hoping that no one can’t find her here and she can be herself again even if just for a bit.


	4. One Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** _ta honte égalerait ta gloire / your shame would equal your glory_

She looks at him with hope in her eyes and kiss his lips with all the love she feels for him. Her face is bare now and Solas greedly caresses her smooth skin, knowing that this will be the last time they will share a kiss.

 

He knows that soon her love will turn to hate and that her sword will seek his heart. He knows that he will do nothing to change his course to mend his mistakes, to finish his mission.

 

So he takes and takes, damning himself even more as he lays her down on the grass.


End file.
